Broken Trust
by BlackFox12
Summary: An AU, where Sirius’s name has been cleared and Harry spends most of his holidays with his godfather. But, of course, there are always going to be family problems


**Broken Trust**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Harry Potter and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** An AU, where Sirius's name has been cleared and Harry spends most of his holidays with his godfather. But, of course, there are always going to be family problems

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for the first three books; AU

**Prompt:** 3 – Lying

**Author's Note:** Rather than change Dumbledore's plan with the Dursleys and Harry's protection, in this story, Harry is technically still living with his aunt and uncle and Dudley, but spends most of his time with Sirius

* * *

When Harry got off the train, he felt a strange sense of relief fill him. Though, when he thought about it, maybe it wasn't that strange. He preferred staying with his godfather to staying with a family which he knew both hated and feared him.

Maybe, if things had been different, Harry's parents would still be alive, and he and Dudley would be friends. But even so, Harry couldn't bring himself to be unhappy about the way things had turned out for him; even if it did mean that a lot of terrible things had been happening, before finally quietening down for a little while.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, approaching and putting an arm around his godson's shoulders. He frowned at Hedwig's cage and the small trunk Harry carried. "Is that all you've brought with you?"

It was an old exchange, and Harry simply nodded. There weren't many things he owned that were truly valuable to him – and the one time that he'd brought a lot of luggage, Sirius had called Kreacher to come and help with the bags. Not only had the appearance of a house elf caused alarm and confusion among the muggles, but Kreacher's constant mutterings and complaints about Sirius had made Harry feel very uncomfortable.

"So how's it been going at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked as they walked out of the train station.

It was an innocent question, but Harry found himself tensing up automatically. His aunt and uncle wouldn't care enough to even ask about his time at Hogwarts, and Harry didn't really want to disappoint his godfather. "Everything's fine," he answered, forcing a smile onto his face. "It all seems really boring compared to the last three years."

Maybe it had been too long since Sirius had last got up to some mischief or other – or maybe he simply had too much on his mind. Either way, he didn't appear to notice Harry's evasion. "Well, not having someone constantly trying to kill you tends to do that." He smiled slightly. "Don't worry. This holiday definitely won't be boring."

* * *

Later that evening, Sirius guessed he shouldn't have been surprised at how quickly Harry fell asleep. Even with everything that had happened to him, his godson was still a teenage boy – and Sirius still remembered what it was like to be that age.

Sirius could just be thankful for the fact that Harry wasn't engaging in the sort of rebellion boys his age normally got up to. Of course, there had been too much happening for that. Now things were finally quieting down, was Harry going to get up to the same sort of mischief the Marauders had?

No... Sirius was sure that wouldn't happen. If nothing else, Harry was very different to what his father and Sirius had been like at that age.

But as Sirius used his wand to lift his sleeping godson off the couch, a piece of folded paper fell out of Harry's pocket. With a single word, Sirius sent Harry up to bed, and then picked up the paper. Realising that it was a letter addressed to him, Sirius sat down on one of the armchairs to read it.

_My dear Sirius_

_As you know, I would not usually be concerned with Harry's behaviour – so long as he doesn't endanger himself or others – since I feel that he really has been through a lot right now. However, instead of getting better, his attitude has merely become worse. So far, this year has been very tame compared to what he's been used to, and he's getting to be as bad as Fred and George. If it continues like this, I have strong concerns for his future._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Frowning, Sirius sat back slightly in the chair and narrowed his eyes as he thought about what to do; how to handle this. He wasn't concerned about Harry's behaviour in school; he would have merely talked to his godson about it. But he was quite unhappy about Harry hiding the letter from him – and lying to him when he asked about how Hogwarts was going.

Perhaps the letter really had slipped from Harry's mind... But now that Sirius thought back, he remembered that Harry had been quite evasive when they left the train station. Obviously, he wasn't as good at telling when someone was up to something as he had been when he'd been a teenager. Of course, Sirius liked to think that he'd mellowed at least a little bit since leaving Hogwarts.

And Azkaban had contributed quite a bit to that.

* * *

When Harry woke up again, he was a little confused to see Sirius sitting in the chair next to his bed. The almost stern look on his face made a cold chill go down Harry's spine, and he sat up slightly. "Sirius? What happened?" he asked.

Without a word, his godfather passed Harry the letter Harry had been given by Dumbledore and put in his pocket. Harry blinked, and immediately realised what Sirius wasn't happy about. "I know that I haven't been doing as well as I could have, but I promise I will do better. Hermoine promised she'd help me."

For a few moments, Sirius just looked at Harry. Then, finally, he spoke. "You told me that everything was going fine."

Oh... That was what he was angry about. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you. I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"I'm more disappointed over the fact that you lied to me." Sirius got up and sat down on the bed next to Harry. He then took hold of Harry's wrists and pulled him across his knees, settling him there. It was a simple matter to yank his trousers and underpants down to bare his bottom.

"No, don't...!" Harry struggled, but was stopped by the hard smack that landed on his bottom. "I'm sorry!" he said as the hard smacks continued.

"I need you to trust me," Sirius said slowly as he spanked. "It might be something small now, but what happens when it comes to something big? I'm not your aunt or uncle, Harry. I care about you." He increased the force and speed behind the swats.

It didn't take long for the pain of the spanking – and Sirius's scolding – to get through to Harry. When he started crying, Sirius immediately stopped the spanking and gathered his godson into his arms, cradling him gently and speaking soft, soothing words to the teenager.

**The End**


End file.
